Arrival! X-City
Arrival! X-City is the 22nd episode of the Idaten Jump! anime series Plot After defeating the Sunset Brothers, Sho and the others alongwith Yuki have reached X-City. There, a huge crowd gathers when they learn that the owner of Flame Kaiser has arrived. Sho is pleased at all this attention when they are suddenly broken off by the arrival of the Four Kings. The Four Kings ask the citizens to give them bike parts and the citizens retort by saying that they have already done so. The Kings say that they are defying Gabu Samejima's orders and asks one of their henchmen, a young man in a biker's outfit named Jero to start taking items from their shops. The citizens can do nothing but watch helplessly as all this happens. Then, a girl(who is actually Jero's sister) pleads with him to stop doing this but he responds that he is with Team ST now and drives off with the stuff. An old man in a blue suit approaches Sho and the gang and tells them that he was the former mayor until Gabu overthrew him. They all sit down in his parlour and listen to the story of X-City. He tells them that there is a sealed door in Gabu's headquarters, the X Tower, and if 10 gold emblems are placed in the slots, the door will open. Kakeru asks him what lay behind the door and notes with satisfaction that he says, 'Imperial X'. Meanwhile, in Gabu's headquarters, Koei and Taiga are arguing over who gets to take revenge on Sho first and Gabu, interrupting them, says that Jero will race Sho. He calls Jero and tells him to race Sho and gives him a sleek bike which has a secret motor installed in it to make it go faster. Jero goes to the mayor's house, calls Sho and challenges him. Sho accepts. Then, Jero's family, who owns amattress shop in the city, asks him not to race against Flame Kaiser. Jero gets into an argument with his dad and leaves, saying that he will beat Sho for sure. Jero's father, mother and sister then relate he story of how he joined Team ST and why it is necessary to beat him. The next day, the battle starts. Jero gets a lead without even using the motor as he knows the city well and Sho doesn't. However, Sho performs a bonniehawk and starts leaping from rooftop to rooftop. Jero attempts to do the same but fails to catch up. Gabu, who is watching the race, notices that Jero is not using the motor and sends one of the Four Kings with a remote control that operates Jero's bike. Jero catches up to Sho without doing anyhing and smoke starts coming out of his bike as he crashes onto each roof. Sho tells him to leap onto Flame Kaiser and Jero does so. The motorized bike crashes to the ground and breaks. Sho and Jero are also about to crash but Jero's parents save them by putting one of their mattresses and cushioning the fall. The episode ends with Gabu making an announcement about an Idaten tournament where the winner gets 7 gold emblems as a prize. Category:Episodes